In The Dark
by alexanndria
Summary: Demons around Makai are being brutally attacked and kidnapped. When Hiei becomes the latest victim, Koenma takes action. But will his teammates be able to save him or will they fall into the enemy's trap as well? HeiKur YusKur


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did this story would be canon. And alas it not so infer as you see fit. **

**Summary****: Demons around Makai are being brutally attacked and kidnapped. When Hiei becomes the latest victim, Koenma takes action. But will his teammates be able to save him or will they fall into the enemy's trap as well? **

**Warnings****: Mild language. Violence. **

**Author's Note:** **I don't even want to make one of these because there's nothing I could say that wouldn't give away the plot. So, I'll leave those for later. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong> C H A P T E R O N E / **

_**;;**__**S A D S I G H T;;**_

* * *

><p><em>Snap.<em>

It was the sound of a tree branch breaking under his feet. He paid no attention. He had other things to worry about. He could no longer see the beast - but he could smell him. Like rotting flesh and blood. So much blood. He could no longer tell the difference between his own and the beast that pursued him.

He had no idea where he was - he was sure it was still a ways from where they had set up their camp for the night. She had told him not to dally. He ignored her. He had messed around until nightfall came. It was only then when he had realized how far he had gotten. He had used his Jagan to navigate his way back to camp. That was when the beast appeared.

He tried to muster up some of his youki to summon Mukuro – his pride was thrown out the window. He had thought he could take it - thought that there was no way this giant beast could defeat him. He couldn't - not by himself. He didn't look that smart.

Hiei had gotten a fair lead on the creature. He reached to his neck clawing at the device that had latched itself there. Someone had shot it at him when he was trying to fight. _Definitely not alone._ The collar made him weak - he could barely stand much less fight or run. He felt someone grab him - it disgusted him that he didn't even have enough youki left to fight.

He was surprised when he saw Mukuro. Relief washed over his features until he realized that she wore the same cold, gleaming metal as he. Even through the darkness he could see fresh wounds that cut through her clothes. She had a run in with the beast as well - unless there was more than one. Hiei didn't want to think about that.

Mukuro pointed at a looming hulk in the darkness - it's large figure silhouetted by the moonlight. Hiei could barely see her finger in the blackness, but knew to what she was referring. His heart started to race again. He didn't like this feeling. _What was the use of getting stronger if you could still be beat?_

"No, it couldn't be." He was speaking in denial.

The crashing of a brush told them that it could.

"Up a tree now."

He felt his pulse in his throat and under the grip of that hand crushing his forearm. Her breath. He heard it in short, chattering bursts. He smelled it too. _Fear stunk._ They were long past pride - caught in this unexpected fight for their lives.

He tore free of her grip and leaped off the trail. He ran into a tree - feeling utterly uncoordinated. A rough pine bough slapped his chest and needles stabbed his eyes. He pain from the collar was making this harder. He checked briefly to see if Mukuro was behind him. He knew not to worry about her - she wasn't some damsel that he had to take care of. She could handle herself.

He climbed blindly. And so quickly. Like a ladder. _If he could scale the pine so easily in his state, couldn't the beast climb it too?_

He drove his head into a branch - but the screams of pain weren't his.

"It's got me."

Oh no.

The creature had caught her. Still he climbed, seeing nothing but the sparklers of pain in his head.

She shrieked at him from the dark below.

He did not - could not - respond.

The pine now bent in every direction. Trying to hold him up. A fresh breeze chilled his skin.

"Mukuro," He whispered. "Say something. Speak to me."

But she did not. All he could hear was snorting and thrashing. Fear of attracting the beast kept him quiet. The pitch on his hand glued his lips shut.

And, yes, the shame. That silenced him, too.

Almost out of nowhere a lightning sharp pain hit him. Causing him to cry out and grab at his collar - which he had identified as the offender.

The sharp pain in his arm alerted him that he had fallen from his perch atop the tree. He heard snarling above him. _This was bullshit. _This was how he was going to die? On the floor not able to fight back.

"Don't worry. You're not going to die today, Hiei."

He hadn't gotten the chance to see the speaker before he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2:<strong> **I realize this might seem a bit OCC. But, when you are in a fight you know you are going to lose, your fight or flight kicks in. Hiei knew he couldn't fight the beast so he chose the latter. He has to come to terms with the shame later. Just wanted to clear that up before I got any flames for it.**


End file.
